


Uh-oh, someone's been caught

by NobodyGivesAShit1969



Series: Sweet Like Sugar ♡ [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bratty Daryl, Butt Plugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Daryl is too cute and sweet, Daryl loves silk, M/M, Panty Kink, Princess!Daryl, Punishment, Sex Shop, Shy Daryl Dixon, Spanking, Spolied Daryl, Sugar Baby Daryl, Sugar Daddy Rick, Young Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyGivesAShit1969/pseuds/NobodyGivesAShit1969
Summary: Rick comes back home after a long day of work and finds out his sugar baby hasn't been keeping one of his many promises.





	1. Sweet trouble ♡

   Daryl had it all in his new life: sex, money, a hot boyfriend, happiness, an impressive mansion, a very expensive motorbike, clothes, the newest phone available, and all of his kinks taken care of. His boyfriend, Rick Grimes, was a very successful man who also had it all and who gave everything to his baby so he could be happy. After all, the boy had had a horrible life before they had met. 

   Daryl was in one of the upstairs bathrooms, staring at how his new underwear fit his body and thinking whether Rick would approve or not. It were some plain, pink, silky panties that he had bought from an expensive store a few days earlier, and he was getting ready to show them to his Daddy. He was sure the man would like them, he always did, but it still made him nervous because the other man was the one who usually chose what he wore. It was like a pact they had made: Daryl had many kinks and Rick always paid attention to them and tried to satisfy his boyfriend as much as possible, but Daryl had to let him choose his underwear since it was a kink they shared and Rick knew Daryl so well that he always chose what the younger man ended up adoring. Rick knew exactly what he loved wearing, which was mostly silk and lace, and Daryl could wear anything and look amazing in it. 

   When he looked in the mirror, he found something that caught his eye more than anything: the way the silk shone under the lights that were right above his head. It made the material look even smoother, which made Daryl touch it lightly, grazing his fingertips over the silk. It felt so good it sent shivers down his spine, and he found himself grazing the silk and following the trail down his heart-shaped ass cheeks. He repeated the action and, as soon as he got to the middle of the trail, he rubbed his fingers on the soft fabric, half-heartedly getting them in between his cheeks and rubbing more. When he realized what he was doing, he looked at his own face in the mirror and realized that his whole face and half of his chest were blushing from arousal. He sighed as his fingers slowly grazed his ass once more, intending to stop before the panties felt too tight around his half-hard cock. He was sure Rick would get home any minute and the man wouldn't like to catch him doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing on his own. 

   But Rick wasn't home and he had been on his own since early in the morning, when the other man left for work, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he took care of himself. He was sure Rick would be too tired to even touch him as soon as he got home, and even though Rick had said since day one that he wasn't allowed to touch himself, among with smoking and other things, he didn't think the man would get mad if he took care of his needs for once. 

   He looked around before starting, making sure he was completely alone and listening for footsteps, but he couldn't detect anything so he let his hand wander down his ass cheeks and to his balls, which he fondled until a moan escaped his lips. His panties felt so tight now, his hard on was pressing against the silk and he could already see the wet spot on the front of the pink underwear. He moved his right hand to touch the dark pink spot, rubbing it with his fingers onto his smooth, shaved skin. He could feel the wetness and it made him even hotter if possible. It reminded him of how naughty he was being, which was a big turn on for him. 

   A tiny moan escaped his mouth when he moved fingers a little bit and rubbed himself, which made him still his hand for a moment. He took another look in the mirror, staring at his reddened chest and at his hard nipples. It was a cold day after all and he was half-naked in the bathroom, one of the coldest parts of the house. He moved his left hand toward his left nipple and pinched it lightly, focusing on remembering how it felt to have Rick's mouth on it, his tongue swirling around it and and his teeth gently nipping at them. Then, he used two of the fingers of his right hand to rub more on the silk in between his cheeks, teasing and slightly attempting to rub his hole with his fingertips. He moaned at the feeling of such smooth silk rubbing against his entrance. 

   Suddenly, the door opened and Daryl turned his head to look at a very surprised and a little bit angry Rick.

   "Enjoying yourself, princess?" Rick spoke in a low voice, unable to keep his eyes off his baby. 

   Daryl let his arms fall to his sides and looked at the floor, feeling his cheeks getting redder with embarrassment. "Sorry Daddy" 

   Rick hummed and stepped closer to the younger man, so close his chest was almost touching the other man's. Daryl knew what was coming next, so he glanced up and met Rick's eyes with his sad ones. He could hear the chuckle that escaped Rick's mouth. 

   "It's not working, sweetheart, you're getting punished" He said and Daryl whined, staring down once again. "None of that, baby. You know how things work, and breaking the rules gets you punished. Now, since you've been masturbating in your little panties, your punishment will be to hand them  _all_ over and only wear boxer briefs until next week" 

   Daryl was shocked: Rick had never been so severe when it came to punishing him for breaking the rules. He couldn't believe Rick was making him stop wearing his beloved panties for so long! His eyes filled with tears and he hated himself for it, because he wasn't supposed to cry over a few thongs and lace mini-shorts. 

  Daryl looked up at Rick and begged. "Please Daddy, don't take them!" A few tears slipped down his red cheeks. 

  It broke Rick's heart to see his boy so upset, but it wouldn't be good for either if he gave him a mild punishment like every time. 

   "Come on, Daryl, take them off and then go to our room to get the rest" He gave a gentle slap to the boy's ass and waited to him to do as he'd been told. "Oh, I forgot to say that you also have to give me your silk sleepwear" He said and Daryl whined again. "If you whine one more time I'll make it two weeks, Dare" 

   "Sorry sir" Daryl said before taking his panties off and silently saying 'goodbye' as he handed them over, looking at them for the last time. He always called Rick 'sir' when he was being too bossy. Rick smacked Daryl's bare ass. 

   "Am I being unfair?" Rick asked, raising an eyebrow at his rebellious boy. Daryl bit his bottom lip and shook his head, rubbing the red mark that Rick's hand had left on his skin. "Good, now go and put all your panties and other lingerie in a bag and give it to me" 

   Nodding in silence, Daryl walked to the luxurious master bedroom and entered his walk-in closet, where he kept his precious lingerie and other clothes. He pouted as he opened the drawers and grabbed the before -organized-by-color underwear and put every single thing in a purple bag. Then he started to grab hangers, take out the sleepwear in them and hang them back on the bar. He was about to walk back to where Rick was waiting for him when he saw that he still had his other feminine clothes in the closet. He thought that he'd be really stupid if he put them in the bag too, but he really didn't want to make Rick angry so it was better to ask the man. 

   "My skirts and t-shirts too, Daddy? And my shoes?" He asked, speaking loudly so the other man could hear him from across the hallway, and he could feel the lump in his throat grow as he said the words. He didn't wanna have to hand everything over, it wasn't fair. 

   The answer came soon. "No, you can keep those. If you misbehave, tho, I'm gonna have to take them, too" Rick said. He could've asked Daryl to give him those as well, but he knew that even though Daryl wore a skirt, he would still feel 'manly' if he didn't wear panties underneath it. 

   Daryl nodded and took the bag to the bathroom, where he met Rick. The other man was staring at him with an expression he couldn't read, and that made him feel lost. Was he angry? Or was he disappointed? He didn't have a clue. 

    "Good boy, Dare. I'll put these away and then we'll talk, okay?" He said, and then he started walking toward his study, where he kept his safe. If anyone else saw him, they would say that he was exaggerating. But he wasn't, he just knew Daryl like he knew the back of his hand and it would be foolish of him to believe that Daryl would give his panties up without fighting or, at least, trying to find them. So he needed to keep them somewhere Daryl couldn't get them, and since only Rick himself knew the password to his safe, Daryl wouldn't be able to open the device and get his underwear back. "Alright, we can go downstairs to talk" He said, once he met Daryl in the hallway. He took the boy's hand and led him downstairs without saying a word. 

   Daryl was desperate: he didn't know what was going to happen next. Rick said that they would talk, but maybe that talk meant yelling, even though Rick never yelled at him, or a beating, even though Rick only spanked him and just gave him twenty swats, thirty tops. 

   When Daryl came back to reality, it was to the sound of Rick's hands patting his knees signaling that he wanted Daryl to sit on his lap... Or to lay across it. The boy looked at Rick with reluctance, making the man chuckle. 

   "It's okay, Dare, I just want to talk. Also, I already smacked you a little" He said, patting his lap once more. This time, Daryl complied and sat down, smiling as he felt Rick's arms wrapping his waist in a hug. "Why did you do it, huh?" 

   Daryl shrugged, not knowing what to say. 

    "You don't know?" Rick asked, not believing him. 

    "'M sorry" He said, looking down at his feet. Rick shook his head and put his hands down on Daryl's bare thighs. 

    "I know, but I want to know why you did it. Am I not satisfying you? Do you need anything else?" He asked defeatedly. Maybe it was  _his_ fault, he didn't know. He felt relieved when Daryl shook his head. 

   "'S not that, I-- it started by accident." He said, and Rick looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "I'm serious!" The boy protested, whining and shaking like a child who wanted a toy from the store. "I was checkin' how the new ones looked on me and I touched the silk and that's how it started, I didn't mean to do it, not at first." He pouted, pressing his back against Rick's chest. 

   Rick smirked. "You wanted to make sure you looked good for Daddy?" He asked and Daryl nodded, blushing. He kissed Daryl on his hair, right above his right ear. "I love you, did you know that?" He said, starting to leave more kisses down the boy's neck. Daryl squirmed, his bare ass grinding against Rick's elegant pants. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He smirked as he spoke. "You wouldn't get to come, since you've already been playing with yourself" 

   Daryl stood up and straddled Rick, facing him and his cocky smirk, and started grinding harder and faster. "I... Didn't... Even... Touch there" He panted, bouncing a little bit on Rick's lap and still grinding. 

   Rick hummed. "Saw you were getting your fingers in your pretty, little ass" He said, stilling the boy's movements and putting his hands on Daryl's pink nipples. He pinched them, gently at first, and then he got his mouth around the left one. Daryl moaned loudly. "Mmm, sweetheart..." He got his hands on Daryl's ass and squeezed it a little bit, enjoying the feeling of the smooth skin against his hands. 

   "Daddy" Daryl half grunted, half moaned, placing his hands on Rick's, which were still on his ass. "Are ya gonna bend me over the arm of the couch? Or maybe the table?" He asked, hoping he would get fucked as soon as possible. 

   Rick smiled and shook his head. "No, my little princess, remember that you're grounded. Now, go to our room and dress up, we're going outside" He said, and Daryl stood up and glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Go, Dare" He kind of shooed him. 

  Daryl didn't want to dress up and go outside, he wanted to stay inside of the house with his boyfriend and do dirty things with him all over the house. But he knew he hadn't been good and that Rick wouldn't have the patience to discuss it with him again, so he went upstairs and started to think of a possible outfit. 

   "Elegant, Daddy?" He asked, speaking loudly to the man he knew was still downstairs, as he looked at everything he had in his huge closet. 

   "No, wear something--" He started, but decided it would be a better idea to just go upstairs with his baby and help him choose. "Forget it, I'll help you" Rick said as he entered the walk-in closet and found Daryl staring blankly at his new, pink skirt that he'd bought a few days earlier. Rick smiled and shook his head when he saw what his boy was staring at. "We're going to the mall now, I don't think you'll want to wear that to go there, right?" 

   Daryl's eyes opened widely and he shook his head, horrified. "No, you're right" He said. 

    Rick quickly chose a casual outfit for Daryl: a pair of dark blue jeans, a grey T-shirt, a hoodie, some white socks and his usual dark brown boots. 

  "Oh" He said, remembering something. Quickly, he went to a small drawer and grabbed a pair of red boxer briefs. "There, honey" He have everything to Daryl, who looked at him sadly. 

   "You're making me be like any other guy" The younger man said, looking at his boyfriend and then at the floor with disappointment. 

   Rick smiled sadly and caressed Daryl's face, grazing his fingers on the man's shaved cheeks and enjoying the feeling of smooth skin against his hands. "You know you're not like any other guy, Dare. You know that Daddy doesn't like any other guy, only you, my spoiled, little princess" Rick leaned in and kissed Daryl's lips in a chaste kiss. 

   "'M not spoiled!" Daryl complained and then pouted. Rick smiled and patted his ass, signaling that it was getting late and that Daryl should go change. 

   He definitely hated putting on the clothes Rick had chosen for him, it had been almost a year since the last time he had worn any underwear that wasn't panties and he didn't like to go back to what he used to wear when he was younger and unhappy. He whined as he tugged on the red waistband, itching to take them off. But he kept them on, uncomfortable as he was in them, because he didn't want to upset Rick anymore. When he looked up, he saw himself in the mirror and unconsciously bit his bottom lip, not liking what he saw. 

   When Daryl was ready, he finished dressing up and looked in the mirror one last time before he left the room to go find Rick. He wasn't sure he looked okay, but he felt better when he remembered that, if he behaved during the rest of the week, by Monday he would be able to wear his beloved panties again. The only thing he didn't like about that thought was that he would get them back on Monday, so he would spend all of  _sex weekend_ wearing boxers and looking like a guy. 

   When Rick saw him walking down the stairs, he could see that his boy wasn't his usual self, flirty and each day more confident, and that he was shy and withdrawn. Being honest, Rick didn't like it. But he didn't say it out loud because he didn't want to upset his boy. 

   "Let's go" He said, wrapping an arm around Daryl's narrow waist. 

   Daryl looked at him in awe. "Are you going out like that, in a suit?" He asked with worry. He didn't want Rick to look that elegant and handsome, that would make him look inferior! He would look like his servant, like his poor 'friend'. 

    "Yeah, I don't wanna change and waste time" Rick said, glancing at his watch and noticing that it was already 7 p.m and that they didn't have much time before the mall closed. He looked at Daryl. "Why, what's wrong?" 

   Daryl looked down and shook his head. "Nothing. You look good" 

   Rick narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips together. "And why are you so jealous, Dare?" He lifted Daryl's chin so he could look him in the eye. Daryl huffed. 

   "'M not jealous, I said 'you look good'" He rolled his eyes, and right after doing so he hoped Rick hadn't noticed, otherwise his ass might get smacked. He almost sighed in relief when he didn't feel Rick's strong hands on his backside. 

   "You always talk like that when you're jealous, I know you" Rick chuckled. "And I saw that you rolled your eyes" He pinched Daryl's left ass cheek, making him jump slightly, and laughed at his pouty expression. "Now, why are you jealous?" 

   Daryl crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "You'll look good and I'll look... broke" 

   Rick laughed, took his golden watch off and put it on Daryl's wrist. "There. Now you'll look rich and I'll look like an underpaid employee" 

   When they opened the main door, Daryl shivered in his too-big-for-him goodie and hugged Rick's chest to feel the other man's warmth. "Are you too cold? Do you wanna go upstairs and get a coat?" He asked, rubbing Daryl's left arm to help him warm up. Daryl buried his face into Rick's chest and shook his head. "Okay, baby" The older man said, petting his boy's long hair. 

   As soon as they got into the car, Daryl curled up into a ball in the front seat and buckled up. Rick started the engine and drove off to the mall. 

____________

   They were walking around the place when it first happened: a woman that walked past them stared at Rick and a flirtatious smirk appeared on her face. Daryl glared at her and tried to control himself before he yelled at her in front of everyone else. He started walking with his arm almost touching Rick's, not daring to take his hand or hug him as they walked fearing criticism. 

    _Don't make a scene, don't make a scene. Don't be stupid._

He said to himself, trying hard not to screw up. He knew that Rick wouldn't get angry if he got a little bit jealous of the women that looked at him and his expensive, elegant, black suit, but Daryl didn't want to push it. After walking past a few stores and not seeing any ladies trying to take his man from him, he relaxed and realized that he had no idea what Rick wanted to buy. 

   "What're we gonna get?" Daryl said, again itching to cling to his Daddy. 

   Rick smiled and looked at Daryl, causing Daryl's eyes to stare into his own. "It's a surprise for you, honey" He answered, not sure if his boy would like what he had in mind. 

   Daryl couldn't help getting excited. "Is it a dress? It's been so long since you got me a dress. Can it be pink?" He bounced, looking at Rick with so much hope in his eyes the older man was sure he wouldn't like to know that his present wouldn't be a pink dress. 

    Rick shook his head. "No baby, it's not a dress" He said, feeling a little sorry for him. He really didn't wanna have to look at his sad puppy face. 

   "Oh" Daryl said, a little bit disappointed, but then cheered up when he thought that it could also be a new skirt, or make up... "Is it make up? You said you'd let me wear some soon. Is it 'soon' already?" He knew he was being childish but he didn't care, he was being himself and that made him happy. 

   Rick sighed, knowing that he owed Daryl a lot of things now. "No, it's not make up either. Now come on, I can see the store from here." He started walking faster, being followed by an eager Daryl.    

   The store was in the middle of a hallway that was pretty far from every other hallway. When Daryl saw what those stores sold, he understood why they kept a certain distance from the regular stores. It gave him a funny feeling, though, because he and Rick never bought those kind of stuff. 

  He turned his head to look at Rick when they stopped in front of one of the stores. "W-what are we d-doing here?" Fear wasn't what was trapped in his mind and in his throat, but it was pretty close. He had never entered a sex shop before and the thought of what Rick might get scared him. 

   Rick turned to look at him before pushing the door open. "Daryl--" 

   The boy was getting really nervous. "I-I wanna go home" He tugged on Rick's elegant tie as he tried to walk back to the hallway the regular stores were in. 

   Rick shook his head and gently grabbed Daryl's arm to keep him still. "Daryl, why are you so upset?" He asked, worried that he might've done something wrong. 

   "You never said we'd come to a place like this" Daryl said nervously, looking at the store as if watching out for demons. 

   Rick didn't understand yet. "So... You're scared of going into the store?" He asked and Daryl nodded, face red with embarrassment. "Why, what's wrong with it?" He walked Daryl a few steps away from the door, where he was sure his baby would feel more comfortable. 

   Daryl looked around before he murmured: "I heard people buy things from these stores to hurt other people" His eyes got glassy as he spoke. 

   Rick's eyes opened widely, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Who told you that?" He was pretty sure who had told him that, maybe to keep him from exploring his sexuality. 

   Daryl looked down at his feet. "Merle. He said that people who come here are freaks that hurt others" 

   Rick hugged the other man tightly, feeling bad for his boy. "Dare, that's bullshit. People who come here do it because they want to make their couples feel good, just like we do. And yeah, there are some people who hurt their lovers but it's not that common. Also, we didn't come here to do that." He explained and Daryl nodded, burying his face into Rick's chest. "Do you think I'd ever hurt you, baby?" 

   Daryl looked up at Rick and shook his head. "'Course not" He kissed Rick's cheek and Rick blushed. 

   "Are you ready to try, then?" He asked, hoping Daryl would say that he was. But Daryl stayed quiet for many seconds, so Rick tried again. "Well, if you're not ready then we can just go and get you a nice dress, what do you think?" 

   Daryl smiled widely, thinking that he actually would like to get a dress, but then he just shook his head and glanced at the store. Maybe he should try and see what it was about, maybe it wasn't as bad as Merle had said it was, maybe Rick was right and it was just a store people bought nice things for their lovers. 

  "So...You don't want a dress?" Rick asked, feeling a little bit lost. Maybe he really had upset Daryl with all the store stuff. Daryl shook his head, trying to think of a way to say that he wanted to enter the store and see. "Okay, let's just go home then" He took Daryl's hand gently and started walking him toward the widest hallway of the mall, where the other stores were. 

   Daryl stopped walking and pointed to the store with his index finger. "Daddy, we can try" He bit his bottom lip. 

   Rick smiled. "Are you sure, baby?" He asked and Daryl nodded, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Alright, let's go" They started walking toward the store once again. 

   Daryl had no idea of what to imagine would be in there, but when Rick opened the door for him to enter first, he saw that it was like a regular store, except for all the colorful penis-shaped things and other stuff he had no idea what they were. He looked at everything with his usual curiosity, making Rick chuckle several times. 

   "You okay so far?" The older man asked, looking at his boy and smiling when he got a nod. "Great, then let's go get your present" He said and led Daryl to where the sign said that kind of objects were. "Okay, I'm sure you've never seen one of these" He spoke as they walked into the isle and he spotted what he had been looking for. 

   When Daryl saw what Rick wanted to get, he felt intrigued and a little bit scared. It was a like one of those plastic things he had seen before, when they had entered the store, but quite smaller and rounded, with something pointy on the end. He wasn't sure he liked it, it looked like it hurt a lot. He shifted uncomfortably as Rick picked up a pastel pink one, inspecting it. 

   "Do you like it, Dare?" Rick asked, and when he turned his head to look at his boyfriend he got an answer, even though it wasn't what he had expected. "What's wrong?" 

   Daryl shook his head, a little bit embarrassed. "'S too pointy" He bit his bottom lip. 

   Rick nodded and put if back to where he had found it. "You know it isn't like a knife, right? It's not supposed to hurt you, it's supposed to keep you open and ready" He explained. It wasn't like Daryl was a virgin or something, he just had never done anything that wasn't a blowjob, a handjob or penetration, so technically he wasn't a virgin. He was virgin to the world Rick was trying to introduce him to, though. 

   Daryl thought about it for a few seconds. He did want to please Rick and try the thing, even though it looked kind of deadly, but he wasn't sure he was ready to do something like that just yet. He was still getting used to wearing 'girly' clothes at home, he didn't want to add more things he would have to get used to. 

   He turned to Rick and looked at him with sad puppy eyes. "Can we jus' go home?" Daryl asked, looking down. 

   Rick nodded, a little bit disappointed that his boy didn't want to get his present yet happy that Daryl was being honest about it and didn't feel forced to doing whatever Rick wanted. 

   "Of course, princess" He said, taking Daryl's hand and leading him out of the store. He could see Daryl was blushing from the corner of his eye, which made him smile widely. "My sweet, little princess" 

   Daryl punched him on the arm. "Stop" He said, making his voice low and rough. Rick grimaced, thinking that Daryl still had a lot to learn: not caring about what other people might think, for example. 

   The older man smirked and whispered into Daryl's ear, his voice low and sexy. "I want you to strip as soon as we get home. You'll wait for me upstairs, on our bed, with nothing covering your body, got it?" 

   Daryl's face reddened even more. "Y-yes Daddy" He bit his bottom lip. 

   

 

 


	2. Silky dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sex weekend and Daryl can't wear his panties for Rick, so he comes up with a creative way to suit their needs.

    It was Friday morning and Daryl woke up early, already feeling that famous tingle all over his body. He couldn't wait for it to be 7 p.m, when Rick always got home from a long day at the office, because today would be when, like every Friday,  _sex weekend_ started. It was all about forgetting everything and everyone else and fucking whenever and wherever they wanted during two days. They loved weekends for that reason, because they got to try new kinks or new ways to satisfy those kinks, and because it was something that was only theirs. No one else was allowed in the house, not even Evan, the housekeeper, or Jade, Rick's bookkeeper; no one was allowed to call, not even people from Rick's office; neither could leave the house, unless both did and went to screw somewhere else. 

   Daryl could feel himself grow hard as he thought about all the things he and Rick would be trying in twelve more hours— no, eleven-and-a-half hours. He smiled and moved his head to press a soft, sweet kiss on Rick's shoulder, making the other man stir slightly in his peaceful sleep. Daryl sighed, smiling lovingly at Rick's face and remembering that it was exactly how he felt when he realized he had fallen in love with Rick. He was glad to have that man in his life, always there to hold him when he was sad or scared, to kiss him, to cuddle him... He wished he could make time stop to have all the extra minutes he wanted to be with Rick, to stare at him, to share the bed with him before he went to work. 

   Without realizing, Daryl started grazing Rick's left arm with his fingertips, looking at his face and smiling when his facial expressions changed because of the gentle touches. 

   " _I love you_ " He whispered, still staring at Rick's face lovingly. He felt foolish, but good foolish. He was in love, which he had never thought he would ever experience before meeting Rick. His life had been about beatings, lies, drugs, never love or people who cared about him, until Rick appeared. Rick saved him from eternal sadness, from drugs, from stealing to fight poverty. And now he was wanted, he was treated well and even spoiled... He had all he could've wanted and more, all thanks to the wonderful man that laid beside him. 

   A few minutes passed until Rick's eyes opened slowly and all he could see was Daryl's happy face staring at him. He smiled, feeling his heart swell with love and pride. 

   "Hi beautiful" He said, looking at the younger man with pure joy and smiling wider when he blushed. Rick always thought that Daryl deserved to be called a cutie, no matter how many times the guy said that he 'ain't no cutie' and how tough he acted. 

   "Hi" Daryl said, still blushing. Sometimes he hated himself for being so easy to flatter. 

   "Did you sleep well? No beans under the mattress, princes?" Rick said, almost laughing at his own joke. Daryl glared at him and punched him on the arm. 

   "No, no beans, but there was an asshole on the mattress" Daryl said, causing Rick to chuckle and to smack his ass playfully. "See?" He said with a smile on his face. 

  Rick frowned playfully, putting his hands on his hips. "Hey, come on! I'm not that bad, am I?" 

   Daryl chuckled and nodded. "Yes, you are. You're always smacking me" He narrowed his eyes at Rick, making him laugh. 

   "But you love it" The older man smirked, snaking his arm around Daryl's waist and pulling him closer to his chest, spooning him. Then, Rick bit Daryl's ear lobe and whispered in his ear. "You love it, don't you? You love having my hands all over your ass, love it when I play with your panties and rub them against your skin..." Rick said, making Daryl let out a needy whine he soon regretted. "You love it when I touch you through your panties, don't you? When I spank you and leave red marks on your beautiful ass, when I lick around your nipples and make them hard and swollen--" He was cut off by Daryl's moans. Rick looked at his boy and noticed that he was getting hard in his boy shorts. "Oh Dare, I'm so sorry" Rick said, knowing that he wouldn't have time to take care of his boy's needs. 

   Daryl glanced at the clock that was on the bedside table and groaned, seeing that it was pretty late to do anything, even if it was just a hand job. 

   "I'm so sorry, princess, I didn't mean to--" He started, but Daryl cut him off. 

   "Yeah, you're sorry" Daryl rolled his eyes, angry that Rick had to go to work and couldn't even give him a hand job to get rid of his hard on. 

   Rick sighed and tightened his hold on Daryl's waist before the guy could get up and leave the room. "I am sorry, Daryl. Don't get mad, please" 

   Daryl wiggled out of Rick's hold and got up quickly, leaving Rick on the bed, staring at him, confused. "'M not mad" He said and left the room to go downstairs and make breakfast for Rick. 

   Rick knew that Daryl was easy to tick off, because he was childish and had a bad temper, but he knew that the boy couldn't actually get mad at him for such a silly thing. He knew that Daryl always got sad when he had to go to work and left him in the house on his own, but even though Daryl got upset, he did support him. Daryl was such a supportive and loyal person, that's what Rick loved most about him, along with his (mostly hidden) sweetness, his selflessness and his loving personality. 

   At first, after the first weeks since they had met, Rick thought that he would get tired of him soon, just like he did with everybody else he met. But Daryl was so quiet and skittish that Rick got intrigued and wanted to know more about him each day. Everything about Daryl was interesting, from his survival skills and knowledge to the way his hair fell on his broad shoulders. So he fell in love with him before he could even notice the butterflies that flew inside of his stomach every time Daryl crossed his mind. 

   "Rick!" A raspy voice brought him back to Earth. The way that voice sounded made Rick think that he had fucked up a little bit. 

   Rick looked up and saw Daryl standing a few feet away from him, staring at him. "Sorry" Rick smiled. "I was thinking about how our relationship started" He hoped the good memories would help Daryl with his mood, and it did. Daryl's annoyed face turned into a smile as he blushed, remembering. 

   "Really?" He looked down at his feet, a little bit embarrassed, yet flattered and with a warm feeling spreading all over his body. 

   Rick nodded, happy to see that his baby was being his usual, sweet self again. "Yeah" Rick got up, walked towards his lover, put his hands gently on his face to cup his cheeks and kissed him sweetly. 

    When they pulled away, Daryl blushed even deeper than before and looked down before speaking. 

   "Breakfast is ready" He smiled, eager for Rick to try the elaborate breakfast he had prepared for him. He made breakfast for him almost every morning, and he got nervous every time because he wanted Rick to be happy and to praise him. 

   Rick smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you, sweetness" Rick hugged his waist. "You're such a good boy" Rick knew that was what made Daryl happy, to feel appreciated and to be praised, so he always told him how good he was, because he really was. Rick loved making Daryl happy, taking care of him, leading him through things he didn't understand, keeping him from getting into trouble... It made him happy as well, to take care of his little princess. 

   

  After breakfast, Rick went upstairs to dress up so he could go to work and Daryl went with him. As Rick put on an elegant suit, Daryl stretched on the bed and watched him get dressed. Daryl loved how elegant Rick looked when he wore suits, and it also turned him on. It was a shame that they didn't have any time, not even for a quickie, because Daryl could feel himself grow hard as he watched Rick button his shirt up. 

  Rick met Daryl's stare and smiled, knowing that his boy was probably going to be hard all day because of him. "Enjoying the view?" 

  Daryl blushed and nodded, looking down. How could his thoughts be so naughty while he couldn't even admit to be enjoying the view of his Daddy getting dressed? Why did he have go be so fucking shy? 

  Daryl being shy was one of the things that Rick loved most about him, because it was adorable. When he first met him, he thought the boy was rude and skittish, but aftet a few weeks he found out how sweet, shy and clumsy he could be. And Rick felt he lived for that, he breathed only to be able to watch Daryl blush and smile shyly. 

  Rick smiled and walked towards him to place a kiss on his hair. "I love you, princess. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you" 

   Daryl's heartbeat sped up. "I-- I feel the same way about you" He kissed Rick's cheek and hugged himself to Rick's waist and legs. 

  Rick laughed. "Are you protesting against me going to work?"

  "Uh-huh" Daryl nodded, pressing his head harder against Rick's belly and shirt. "Daddy's on strike" 

  Rick laughed again. "Why is he on strike?" 

  "Needs to spend more time cuddling boyfriend" He said, already getting cuddly. Rick chuckled and ruffled his hair. 

  "...And he will, once he gets home from work" He tried to get out of Daryl's tight embrace. "Come on, honey" 

   "Only if you let me wear panties" He knew Rick wouldn't let him, but he still wanted to try. 

  Rick shook his head. "No no, you're still grounded" 

  "Mm" Daryl grunted and let go of him. "Mean" 

  Rick laughed. "Bye bye, love" He kissed Daryl on the lips. "Behave for me" 

   "I will" Daryl smiled, looking up at him. "Love you more, Daddy" 

  "Nuh-uh, I love you more, sweetness" Saying that, Rick left. 

   There wasn't much that Daryl could do when Rick wasn't at home, so Daryl decided to ask Evan for help so he could bake a nice cake for Rick. 

   Evan was Daryl's friend, they had gotten along since the day Daryl had moved in with Rick. He was a thin, blonde guy with a kind personality and the best sense of humor, and Daryl liked him a lot. They were good friends and did a lot of fun things together. They cooked, sewed, watched TV... They even tried to knit mittens for Rick as a Christmas present, but they came out wrong and Daryl lost his patience and gave up. 

  "Evan" Daryl called him as he entered the kitchen, and chuckled as he saw all the elements the blonde man had displayed on the counter: flour, butter, eggs, baking soda, vanilla extract, two bowls and a blender. Evan turned to look at Daryl and smiled, knowing that the other man knew him better than he knew himself. 

  "Come on, help me bake" Evan said, motioning for Daryl to come over, which he did. The younger man waited for instructions and Evan, since he knee him so well, quickly told him what to do first. "Break the eggs and put them into the bowl, please" 

  Daryl carefully broke the eggs and dropped the contents into the bowl, earning a smile from Evan. Then, Evan used the blender on the eggs. 

  "Good, now the flour" Evan opened the packet and handed it to Daryl, who slowly —and focusing so hard he unconsciously stuck his tongue out a little bit— put flour on the yellow liquid. "That's great, now add the vanilla extract" He helped Daryl pour it, since he had to do it carefully and Daryl always found it hard to measure the amount they needed to add, and then he took care of mixing the contents of the bowl with the blender. 

  Once everything was ready, Evan helped Daryl pour the mix into the pan and put it in the oven. 

  Evan knew how to guide Daryl, it had taken him less than two weeks to find out how Daryl's mind worked and it had been easy for him to find a way to help. He had asked Rick for permission to supervise and guide the younger man, which Rick didn't approve at first, but when he saw how good it was for Daryl to have someone to talk to and to ask help to, Rick changed his mind and even allowed him to supervise that Daryl stuck to his rules and punishments. He wasn't allowed to punish Daryl, though, which Evan sometimes thought would be nice to try. 

   "Okay, now let's prepare the buttercream." Evan said. "What dress do you want to wear this evening? It's important to match the color with the cream" Evan knew how perfect Daryl wanted sex weekends to start, which is why he asked for help to bake the cake, so he was used to talking about dresses, panties and silky sleepwear with the blue-eyed boy. 

  Daryl blushed and looked down before saying: "The pale pink and light-blue one, the white lace bra, and the white stockings" He said, shyly. 

  Evan looked at him, impressed. "Alright, then we'll make strawberry buttercream for the insides of the cake and white fondant for the outside" He said. "And what about the panties?" 

   Daryl looked down, a little bit embarrassed. "I--I'm not supposed to wear 'em 'til next week" He pouted. Evan looked at him. 

  "Oh, you must've done something really naughty for Rick to take your panties away" He said as he put butter and some sugar into the bowl of the blender. Daryl nodded. "What was it?" 

  "Daddy says he caught me touching, but it's not true. I was just feeling the silk with my fingers" He spoke, and the way he narrated the events told Evan that Daryl had actually been touching. But he smiled at him, never one to judge. "Have to wear regular boxers tonight" He looked down, tugging on the underwear he had on.  

  Evan added the strawberry scent to the mix and looked at Daryl. "You could just turn them into something similar to panties, just enough to feel comfortable" He shrugged as if his idea was no big deal, but he knew that Daryl would soon run upstairs to cut his boxers and put glitter on them. 

    And Daryl did. He went upstairs and grabbed a pair of white boxers, cut the parts that were supposed to cover his thighs and most of his ass, and tried them on. Of course he didn't look as good as he would have in a pair of panties, but it was as close as he could get to wearing female underwear, so he had to adapt. 

  Daryl looked at the small clock on Rick's bedside table and saw that he didn't have much time before the other man got home, so he took a quick shower, dried his hair, put on the outfit he had picked out for the occasion and went downstairs, where he met Evan. The blonde man couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

  "You look so damn gorgeous" Evan said in a sigh. "You're gonna take his breath away" He couldn't admit to himself that Daryl took his breath away, too. 

   Daryl smiled, blushing. "You think?" 

  Evan nodded, not being able to stop staring at Daryl's dress. "Yes" He smiled proudly. "You look like a cupcake covered in fondant. Dreamy"

  "Thanks" Daryl said in a whisper, and then went to the kitchen to take a look at the cake, which was ready. "Looks great, thank you" He told Evan, who was a few feet behind him, still staring. 

  They both heard Rick's car entering the garage, so Daryl quickly cut out a piece of the cake, put it on a plate and held it with his right hand, almost posing as he waited for Rick to enter the house and see him standing there. 

  Evan left the kitchen and went to his bedroom as soon as he heard the front door opening. Daryl shivered, a bit nervous. 

  "Dare, baby?" Rick called him as he entered the hall, excited to see his boy. He had missed him so much during the hours he spent working, he had thought he wouldn't be able to finish everything he had to do because he couldn't stop thinking about his boyfriend. 

  "In the kitchen" Daryl said, and his voice almost made Rick glide towards him. 

  When Rick got to the kitchen and saw Daryl standing there, in his beautiful dress and pastel pink high-heels, he thought he was dreaming. His jaw dropped a little bit and he got a feeling in his chest he had never felt so strongly before in his life. 

   "Y-you look like an angel" He walked the few steps that separated him from Daryl and stretched his arm out a little bit to be able to caress his face, his fingers gently combed in Daryl's fair hair as his thumb caressed his smooth cheek. "You're so, so beautiful" He almost whispered, looking at him as if he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Rick put his hands on Daryl's bare shoulders, his fingertips grazing part of the light blue straps that held the rest of the dress, and then lowered them, touchings his muscled arms and then going back up to his shoulders. 

  "You-- you wanna try?" Daryl held out the plate with the cake to Rick, who gladly took it. 

  "Sure" Rick smiled, loving how much Daryl wanted him to try the meal. He knew how hard Daryl worked on everything he made for his Daddy, so Rick never dared to stop paying attention to his gifts and other details. 

  Daryl handed him a fork and stared at him until he ate part of the piece. "'S it good?" He asked, pretty impatient yet not rude. 

 Rick chuckled and nodded, still chewing. "Amazing" He swallowed and then gave Daryl a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart" 

  Daryl grabbed Rick's hands before the man could finish speaking and, after leaving the plate on the counter, dragged him into their bedroom, almost tripping as they went upstairs. 

   "Careful, love" Rick told him, not wanting his boy to get hurt. 

  "Yes, Daddy" Daryl rolled his eyes and opened the door of the room. Then, he dragged Rick to their bed and pushed him onto the mattress. 

  "Are you going to undress for me?" Rick asked him, seeing that he was still standing in front of him instead of laying on the bed as well. 

  Daryl nodded. "Got a surprise for you" He said, and then lifted the bottom part of his dress to show Rick his new "panties". 

  Rick gasped as he saw what the surprise was. "Daryl--"

  "They're not panties, technically, so you can't take them away" He pouted, already explaining himself so that Rick understood. 

  Rick narrowed his eyes. "I should do more than just take them away"

  Daryl bit his bottom lip and, as he took off his heels and caresses his legs up and down, asked: "Yeah? What should you do?" 

   Rick felt his cock twitch after Daryl's sass. "I should make you lay across my lap and give you a thorough spanking" He watched as Daryl's eyes lit up. "And then should edge you until you're sore" 

   Daryl shook his head. "No Daddy, don't do that" He felt actually terrified that Rick would do such a mean thing, the other man knew he wasn't into that kind of play at all. "Please" He breathed out and Rick smiled. "If you gotta punish me, jus' give me the spankin'" 

   Rick smiled and patted his lap. "Alright, come here" He took Daryl's hand and helped him lay down on the bed, across his lap. Then, he snaked his hand up Daryl's thighs and caressed his skin over the fabric of the stockings until he only met skin. "How many do you think you deserve?" Rick knew that kind of questions always made Daryl nervous because he didn't like making decisions, so he played that card just to make him a little bit nervous. 

  "I--I... I don' know" He looked down at the white bedsheets. 

  Rick smiled and started rubbing Daryl's ass through his underwear. "You don't know?" He asked and Daryl just shook his head. "How about 20? Is that okay?" The first question was to tell Daryl how far he wanted them to go, and the second one was to give him enough space to set any boundaries if he needed to. 

   Daryl nodded, but Rick didn't think that was enough. 

  "Daryl, what's your safeword?" Rick asked. He wanted Daryl to feel safe, wanted their time together to be actual fun and not something Daryl felt he had to do. 

  Daryl blushed. "Gummybears" 

  Rick nodded. "When do you have to use it?" 

  "When I feel overwhelmed, tired, sore, upset, nervous or if I need to stop for a minute" He recited. Rick always made him repeat his safeword and its uses when they were doing something somewhat kinky. 

   "Good boy" Rick caressed his back through his dress. "And what colors do we use?" 

  "Green, yellow and red" Daryl recited again. "Green means thay I'm okay with what you're doing; yellow means that you should be careful with what you're doing; red means that I need you to stop" 

  Rick nodded. "Good job, baby. And remember that I won't get mad or sad if you use your safeword or the colors, okay?" 

  Daryl nodded. "'Kay"

  Rick smiled and lifted his boy's dress up to his back so he had better access to his backside, which he rubbed a little bit more before giving it the first swat. Daryl gasped and jumped a little bit. 

  "Easy" Rick put his left hand on Daryl's lower back to keep him still and then gave him many swats in a row. Daryl bit his bottom lip to try and stay quiet, but when Rick pulled down his "panties" he felt so embarrassed he couldn't help whining as he got five swats in a row. Rick smirked. "Just a few more and we're done, relax" He said, and then finished spanking his sweet boy, whose ass cheeks were now a pretty dark pink color. Rick rubbed the heated flesh lovingly. "Your ass looks like a cherry now" 

  Daryl blushed and sat up to finish undressing. He took off his dress, showing Rick his white, lace brassiere, which stuck to his pecs and made his pink nipples stand out because it was only made out of lace. Rick smiled and caressed Daryl's smooth skin through the fabric, making the boy moan as he grazed his nipple with his fingers. 

  "I should have taken this one away, too" Rick said, still touching the delicate fabric. Then, he started licking the skin through the lace as his hands caressed the boy's smooth thighs up and down. "I've missed you today" He moved to the right nipple, gently licking around it as he pinched the other one with his right hand. 

  Daryl moaned. "Missed you, too" 

  Rick started kissing Daryl's neck, leaving marks all over the zone and also on his collarbones, because he knew how much Daryl liked it. After a few minutes, he laid the younger man on the bed and climbed on top of him, now kissing his lips. Daryl wrapped his legs around Rick's hips, and Rick used his hands to hold Daryl's thighs and knead them slightly. 

  "Daddy..." Daryl moaned as he rubbed himself against Rick's legs whenever he got the chance. 

  Rick slapped his thigh. "Stop that, you know what happens when you do that" He told him. 

  Daryl huffed. Yes, he knew what happend when he did that: he got his panties taken away. 

 

 

 

  

 

  

 

 

 

 

   

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked it <3 There's another part of this series if you wanna read :3   
>  What do you guys think of the 7u7 scene? Should I write a PWP story for the series?   
>  Thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!   
> Do you guys want Daryl to get his panties back? Does he deserve a good spanking for breaking the rules? Let me know what you think ;)


End file.
